


Bonely Moments

by freshywritescrap (freshiewrites)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Edge - Freeform, Body Swap, Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Fluff, Movie Night Dates, Smooth Edge, Underground Shenanigans, follower celebration drabbles, he's smooth as fuck boi, misundertandings, no embarrassment here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshiewrites/pseuds/freshywritescrap
Summary: Just some snippits of lives of various AUs for our favorite boys/ships ;)
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. A Pitcher of Lemonade (Spicyhoneymustard)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ;D
> 
> This was for my Twitter 50 followers celebration!
> 
> tags: Spicyhoneymustard, body swap, no second hand embarrassment

“I can fully admit this is my fault.” 

Stretch nearly screamed into his hands, the pure unadulterated frustration in his soul combating with just how fucking hilarious the whole situation was. In normal circumstances he’d have just found it funny, the Fell Brothers heading over to his and Blue’s house and getting stuck there because of the machine malfunctioning.

Hell, it wouldn’t have even been the first time it’d happened. They’d all been stuck at each other’s houses at one point or another, it was pretty common for the damn machine to decide it was a good time to go on the fritz. 

It was just that, THIS time, Edge had decided to come into the workshop with a pitcher of lemonade. 

Again, that on its own? Stretch would have kissed him, guzzled down a glass, and then got right back to work. It would have been the perfect way to have Edge persuade him inside for a break, so they could watch sappy romance movies that made him fall asleep on Edge’s lap. Never a bad way to fall asleep, honestly.

But THIS time. THIS time Edge came in on edge (heh), his footsteps all but silent and Stretch had been so focused that when the love of his life came up behind him, the pitcher all ready to be knocked into the machine with full force from Stretch’s flailing hands…

Well. That was exactly what happened. The damn pitcher flew out onto the damn machine and the magic that blasted from Edge and Stretch’s shocked forms mixed into the whole damn mixture… resulting in what they were dealing with now.

Seeing Edge in his hoodie was always nice, but not when he shared the face of a drugged up junkie to go with it. Did Stretch really look that tired all the time? It was no wonder people had been asking if he’d been getting any sleep.

He himself had been dealing with not just tearing out of these tight ass clothes because no matter how much they made his bones itch, he was sure that if he headed out into the snow bareassed while taking a joyride in Edge’s body, there would be quite a few nights spent on the couch.

“Darling, please, don’t be mad, I…”

Stretch finally glanced up, anger and frustration all draining away at the look of shame in Edge’s eyes. He stepped towards him, only to catch his feet in the damn hooker boots Edge always wore, his yelp almost embarrassing if it wasn’t for the way that Edge caught him, and wowie, was he really that much taller than his faithful datemate??

They stared at each other for a moment… then startled as one as the sound of the light being flicked on overhead made them both jerk their heads to the basement door.

There stood Red, eyelights small even as his grin widened.

“Welly well well. Looks like you boys got in a pickle, huh?” He chuckled, shutting the door behind him as he took a step down the stairs. “Guess somebody’s gotta watch yer from now on, make sure there’s no “tomfoolery” in the damn basement.”

Stretch felt himself bristle. “This is my basement, fucker.”

Red rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Now tell me what the hell happened.”

Edge and Stretch glanced at each other, words passing between foreign yet familiar eyes, before they both looked at him.

“No fucking idea.”


	2. Give It a Try (Kedgeup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo have some drabbles XD ive been doing these over on my tumblr, freshie-writes!!
> 
> tags: Kedgeup, hurt/comfort, smooth Edge, mentions of death

Sans and Edge walk into a bar...

And while you’d think it was the start to a really great joke, the grim reality was that Sans was damn tired. Tired of being in this universe, tired of having to watch his every move, tired of nearly getting dusted every other day because these people were so desperate to protect their own.

Edge was tagging along because he’d been there for several attempted dustings, and he’d grown to enjoy Sans’ company the way someone enjoys playing with slime. Its a fun hobby for a while, and damn interesting to stretch until it breaks. Or at least that’s what he assumed, given the guy’s fascination.

And Sans? What he really wanted was to sleep in his own bed away from the stench of sweat and dust and spent magic, but he rarely got what he wanted, so he’d stomped into his new boots (and he didn’t want to know where Red had gotten them, what he’d had to pay for boots like this) and headed out to Grillby’s.

Which, arguably, there were few other places Sans was safer. This Grillby, who Sans had taken to calling Dante, had taken a shine to Sans as well, the scent of his protective magic as clear as day when Sans made his way into the bar and up to Red’s usual seat. Plopping down, he grabbed the shot glass of whatever Dante had given him, downing it in one gulp as Edge sat beside him.

“You gonna be my new bro, nag at me till I head home?” Sans asked, the bitterness thick on his tongue. Edge shrugged his own shoulders.

“No, I thought I’d be here as a potential lover and keep the dogs from trying anything untoward.” Then he took a long gulp of fireball, as if he hadn’t just rocked a gawking Sans’ world.


	3. Come Here Often? (Kedgeup)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second drabble!! come give me some more prompts :D
> 
> tags: Kedgeup, Sudden Bara Edge, hurt/comfort

“...so, come here often?”

Because what the fuck else was Sans supposed to say, crowded against the wall of a creaky elevator, Edge politely turned too the side to give him as much room as possible. Even though the guy was near bent in half to even remotely fit, and that was something Sans planned on bringing up once they were saved.

This was why Sans didn’t trust elevators. They were death boxes, held up only by metal wires and a prayer, nothing that convinced Sans they were ay sort of stable.

But he had been a little too drunk to shortcut up to his and Edge’s apartment like he usually did, and he’d been anxious so Edge had gone with him.

What Edge hadn’t told him was that one, he was more afraid of elevators than Sans was, and two... he kinda sorta grew a lot when he was nervous enough.

Natural survival instinct from a life of near death experiences or some weird fluke of bio-engineering, Sans didn’t know, but he damn well knew that he was now stone cold sober and very much wishing he’d just taken the stairs.

“I try not to get stuck in small murderboxes on regular occasions, no.” Came Edge’s dry reply, his head near tucked into his knees, and Sans snickered.

Well. At least it wasn’t Red.


	4. Crash Landing (Spicyhoney)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the last one for now, feed me prompts!!!
> 
> tags: Spicyhoney, accidental kiss, anxiety

Stretch was, for lack of a better set of terms, losing his absolute fucking shit. 

He’d been the one to put this together, this whole “what about a movie night? It’ll just be me and you since Blue is out for the night, I think Red went with him? I got those ghost pepper candies you like so much.” So backing out wasn’t really an option, but Edge was right around 10 minutes late at this point and Stretch was this close to forming a search party, okay. 

Edge wasn’t late for things, he didn’t _do_ “fashionably late”. The guy was a little scattered in terms of focus on his bad days, but he always had his priorities down.

Which made Stretch wonder, if Edge had forgot about this... didn’t that make it. Not a priority? It made something deep in his chest ache to think it, but what other reason could Edge have for just not showing up?

Stretch was standing at the door, fiddling with his phone trying to decide whether to call or text, when the sound of a car door slamming came from outside. He didn’t even have a chance to see who it was before the front door slammed open, Edge rushing inside with a look of panic on his face... only to ram right into Stretch.

He cringed as they toppled to the floor, the weirdest smell hitting his nose (something really floral) as he opened his eyes, only for Edge to groan, shifting in such a way that... they’re mouths were touching.

Stretch nearly pulled away, noting that Edge had definitely noticed, but instead put his hand to the back of Edge’s skull, deepening the kiss. Edge certainly seemed okay with the turn of events, his tongue joining Stretch’s and wow.

This was better than movie night.


End file.
